Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general computing systems, and more particularly to, various embodiments for performing services on hardware using a mobile device.
Description of the Related Art
The world today has evolved to include a myriad of various kinds of machines in varying levels of complexity and interrelation with other machines in increasingly complicated networks. Computers, data storage devices and networks, communications equipment, appliances, vehicles, and hundreds of other examples typically incorporate increasing amounts of complexity, as, for example, the machines integrate computer processing devices and other technology. It is anticipated that the variety of machines will continue to increase and evolve in complexity.